In mobile networks, a node can be overloaded when a peer node sends more transaction than the node can handle. Traditionally, in order not to bring down the network, mobile operators usually configure a very conservative/artificial maximum transaction rates on each node that interfaces with the server. Manual configuration can pose many challenges, including reconfiguration upon a change in the network.